


Mentoring

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi had not been happy when Gai had grabbed Naruto for that mission but Naruto's new look makes him feel a little better at least</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentoring

Kakashi would never come out and say that he had not wanted Naruto to be trained by someone else. He had enough strikes against his personality he really did not want or need people trying to figure out all his weaknesses.

Besides, Naruto had been his first. In a way, granted Jiraiya had brought Naruto in from the cold, literally but Kakashi had been the one to train him, guide him in their life and when Naruto had reached majority age it had been Kakashi that had been there to watch as Naruto was formally welcomed into the group.

The way Kakashi saw it… he was within reason to feel a bit slighted or even upset. He had been the one to teach Naruto how to fight, they had been friends for years. Since Kakashi had looked down at the young boy when he had been a young man himself, fresh to service.

Naruto’s will to live. His will to fight had been so strong that after Jiraiya had gone off to talk to the boss Kakashi had taken over, taken Naruto to the kitchen and from there he had let the boy use his room.

It was not as if he had not thought about making Naruto seek a better life. His tattoo served as a reminder. Their business, their lives it was always cast in shadow and as fond as he was of Naruto… Kakashi knew the smart thing would have been to see the boy off.

But the boy had stayed and become a man. Become one of them and the way Naruto was Kakashi would never push him away. Naruto was a sure shot but his talent with a sword, with anything was impressive. Still there was room for improvement which led to Gai stealing Naruto away.

It was not as if it was to another compound. Naruto had been taken out of the country on the training trip and Kakashi’s heart had been in his throat. Gai’s top students were with him but he had trained with Gai there was no getting him to calm down when he started. It was not a silly thing to fear for Naruto’s well being.

But he was nervous too, since Naruto had landed into his life they had never been more than a week or two apart. God knew what Naruto would bring back from the continent.

X

Kakashi nearly burned his face when the car pulled up. He had been waiting at the gate for them to arrive. He usually kept his smoking to a minimum but with Naruto elsewhere his habit had gone from two a day to a pack.

Still when the car had pulled up he had been trying to light up and ignore the blistering cold at the same time. He nearly singed his nose and was thankful he had refrained from wearing his mask. Even if Gai would let it go, Naruto for certain would not.

He waited as the door opened. His hopes were dashed as Neji nearly flung himself from the car his expression one of someone who had simply had enough. Kakashi spared a moment for the boy’s flight before he sighed at the green blur that left the car to dash after Neji.

Tenten was next and Kakashi noticed the change. Her relaxed smile he knew was entirely from the fact that the training mission had been in her homeland. Then she turned to help someone from the car and Kakashi’s brain derailed.

Black stockings. That was the first thing he was able to acknowledge but his eyes took in the white dress on the figure, the hair that was longer than he had seen it last but other than the bangs the rest was twisted up into a knot.

Kakashi heard the small jangle and he had a moment to notice that Naruto had picked up a taste for Gai’s favourite weapon before the rest of him acknowledged that it was Naruto back home in a dress and gloves… the long splits in the side of the dress just revealed the stocking and as Kakashi stared his eyes registered their clan symbol scrawled on the front of the white dress.

X

“Cat got your tongue?” Naruto teased as he left the boss’s room and Kakashi glared. He had not changed and he had the feeling that the dress… the outfit the entire thing would be sticking around.

“I let you go overseas and…” He trailed off as he snuck another look at Naruto’s stockings. “Shit.”

“I like it,” Naruto grinned and Kakashi closed his eyes and swore. “Boss says I’m off until further notice.”

“I’m not,” Kakashi gritted before he swallowed at how the dress outlined just how toned Naruto was. “Can you move in that thing?”

“You should have seen the fight.” Naruto gloated before he got a few steps into Kakashi’s space. “Or later I can show you just how flexible I still am… regardless of this dress.”

“Did Tenten put you up to this?” Kakashi managed to ask as his gaze went back to part of Naruto’s chest revealed thanks to the dress’s design.

“In the beginning yeah. Neji has one too but I like wearing mine more.” Naruto leaned forward so that in the corridor they were face to face. The simple brush of their lips was not enough, it never was but it would do. “Wait until you see everything.” Naruto laughed before he turned away. Kakashi tried his best to control his body as he watched Naruto walk away in the way too tempting dress.

He had never been drawn to Mandarin gowns before but one look at Naruto in one and he was raring to go. Not fair, it was painful and to think that look would be sticking around? It was nothing less than torture and honestly, Kakashi was beginning to not mind it as much as he should. In fact, he hoped Naruto sparring in it became a thing. That was of course if he did not rip the thing when he got off duty later on. Hopefully Naruto had spares and if not… Tenten should know someone or have a few on hand and if not well Kakashi had some extra cash, ordering a few would not be a problem.


End file.
